Magical Treasures (video)
Magical Treasures is the ninth Hi-5 Australia video in 2002, released by Roadshow Entertainment. And released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in 2004. Songs Include Infobox I Can Go Anywhere.png|I Can Go Anywhere Infobox Opposites Attract.png|Opposites Attract Infobox Buried Treasure.png|Buried Treasure Featuring songs from the hit live show * COMING SOON! Cast Hi-5 * Kathleen de Leon * Kellie Hoggart * Nathan Foley * Charli Robinson * Tim Harding Puppeters * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Charli Robinson as Chatterbox Segments *Magical Treasures *I Can Go Anywhere *NATHAN goes in a pyramid search. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 39 (Myth and fantasy). *CHARLI pretends to be a magical tree. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 39 (Myth and fantasy). *TIM and Charli become to be birds of fire. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 15 (Movement). *KELLIE and Chats pretend to be fairies and they grant wishes. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 24 (Adventures). *Jup Jup takes away KATHLEEN's treasure box and she makes a new one. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 33 (Creating treasure). *CHARLI proves us that we are treasures. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 31 (Finding treasure). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about Dirt Boy (Nathan) who meets an earthworm (Kathleen) just before he starts digging a hole all the way to Iceland, then he finds a jewel (Tim) and bone from the Kellie-saurus Rex. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 3 (Earth). *Opposites Attract *TIM pretends to be a giant musician that plays giant instruments. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 38 (Physical mysteries). *CHARLI pretends to be Chalula, the mermaid. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 39 (Myth and fantasy). *KELLIE finds a laughing pillow and talks to Chats about different sort of laughs. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 38 (Physical mysteries). *CHARLI pretends to be a laughosaurus. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 31 (Finding treasure). *NATHAN pretends to be a cowboy. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 21 (Someone else). *CHARLI imagines how flowers would dance. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 1 (Flowers). *KATHLEEN goes on a treasure hunt. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 24 (Adventures). *CHARLI makes some treasure shapes using her hands and arms. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 24 (Adventures). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a pirate called Captain Puffy Pants (Tim), his parrot (Kellie) says his pants are silly, but pirate Nathan helps him to don't get stuck until they race together against Captain High Note (Kathleen). Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 24 (Adventures). *Buried Treasure *Concert: Featuring songs from the hit live show (Taken from VHS and DVD in UK) Opening Previews VHS (UK) * UK Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screen * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Logo * FACT * Video Special - Hi-5 Fun Trailer VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (5).jpg Video Gallery Infobox_Magical_Treasures.png Opening_Magical_Treasures.png Hi-5 I Can Go Anywhere Ending.png Nathan S3 E39.png Charli S3 E39 4.png Tim S3 E15.png Kellie S3 E24.png Kathleen S3 E33.png Charli S3 E31 3.png Sharing Stories S3 E3.png Opposite song final.png Tim S3 E38.png Charli S3 E39 3.png Kellie S3 E38.png Charli S3 E31 1.png Nathan S3 E21.png Charli S3 E1 4.png Kathleen S3 E24.png Charli S3 E24 1.png Sharing Stories S3 E24.png Treasures OFF.png Children's_Framework_Magical_Treasures.png Previews * Music Machine * Star Dreaming * Playing Cool * Five Alive! * Animal Adventures * Let's Celebrate! * Move Your Body * Summer Rainbows * Surfing Safari Category:2002 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Series 3 Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 Australia